Ce qui c'est vraiment passé: Histoire d'un traître
by Mari-Cat
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que l’on ne connaissait peutêtre pas toute l’histoire? Et si Peter n’aurais jamais eu de mauvaise intentions? Si il n’aurais jamais voulu de mal à James et Lily? Voilà la vrai histoire.
1. Intro

SPOILER TOME 5! SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU REPARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

Introduction

Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que l'on ne connaissait peut-être pas toute l'histoire? Et si Peter n'aurais jamais eu de mauvaise intentions? Si il n'aurais jamais voulu de mal à James et Lily? 

On sait seulement le mauvais de lui… on ne sait pas le bien. 

C'est ce que je me suis dit. 

Cette fic racontera la septième année des maraudeurs comme elle s'est vraiment passée. Sans omettre aucun détails. 

Elle racontera aussi ce qui c'est passé après Poudlard. 

Peut-être que je vais réussir à vous faire changer d'avis à propos de Peter…


	2. Mais où est passé Peter?

SPOILER TOME 5! SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU REPARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

Je tient à remercier mon amie CelebrenIthil qui a fait ce magnifique, beau, adorable et merveilleux dessin de Peter qui m'a fait réaliser que l'on ne connaissait peut-être pas toute l'histoire. Elle m'a aussi donné beaucoup d'idées.

Chapitre 1: Mais où est Peter?

-James, chuchota un garçon au cheveux brun, il ne reste plus que dix minutes au cours de Binns et nous sommes en vacance!

-Je sais Sirius, tu viens juste de me dire qu'il en restait onze.

La plupart des élèves murmurait avec entrain mais le professeur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il continuait son long et ennuyeux discours à propos d'un sorcier qui vécu il y a des centaines d'années et qui a été banni du monde magique. 

-Les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas la fermez! dit la jeune fille assis à côté de James

-Mais Lily c'est Patmol qui n'arrête pas de me déranger, lui répondit James, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'importuner. Je ne parlerai plus je te le promet.

-J'espère bien, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci, meilleur ami de tout faire passer sur mon dos! Puisque tu préfère Lily à moi, je vais m'arranger tout seul, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger puis, il prit un bout de parchemin, le chiffonna et le lança au garçon assis en avant de lui.

-Quoi, dit celui-ci en se retournant.

-Tu sais quoi Lunard?

-Laisse moi deviner… il reste cinq minutes au cours?

-Non, il en reste six, lui répondit Sirius.

Remus soupira, puis se retourna. 

Les minutes qui restaient passèrent trop lentement aux yeux de Sirius et lorsque la cloche sonna, il fut le premier à se lever.

-Bon sang, je hait ce cours, dit Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai pris!?! En plus on en a même pas besoin pour devenir aurore!

-Mon cher Patmol, tu as pris ce cours parce que Cornedrue l'a pris, répondit Remus.

-Ha c'est vrai… et toi James pourquoi tu l'as pris? À ce que je sache tu veux toi aussi devenir aurore.

-Mon cher Sirius, rétorqua Lily, tu sais très bien que M. Potter à prit ce cours parce que je l'avais prit.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, répliqua le concerné, tu saura que…

-C'est bon, c'est bon! le coupa Sirius. Mais sit moi Lily, pourquoi as-tu pris ce cours?

-Parce que c'est toujours pratique de connaître l'histoire de notre communauté.

Ils allèrent porter leur livres dans leur dortoir puis ils descendirent à la grande salle pour manger. En entrant, Sirius s'arrêta. 

-OUI! C'EST LES VACANCES! hurla-t-il.

Toute les têtes s'étaient retournée vers lui et la plupart affichait un sourire. Même les professeurs semblaient amusé.

-Calme toi Patmol, dit Lupin, c'est seulement les vacances de Noël.

Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la table des griffondors. 

-Mais j'ai le droit d'exprimer ma joie! 

-Oui, lui répondit Potter, tu as le droit mais à l'avenir fait le silencieusement.

-Et pas devant toute la grande salle, ajouta Lunard.

Tout deux se retournèrent vers Peter. Il restait seulement lui à ajouter son commentaire.

-Et… surtout quand les professeurs sont là…

Il avant parlé rapidement et ne cessait regarder autour de lui comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

-Tu as déjà été plus original, Peter. Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques temps, dit Patmol. 

-Hé bien… c'est parce que…

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un grand-duc qui vint se poser devant James. Celui-ci prit la lettre et le hibou repartit. 

-Tient, c'est une lette de ma mère… Elle dit qu'elle seras en retard demain et nous devrons aller l'attendre au Trois Balai. Elle arrivera vers midi.

Les maraudeurs et Lily passaient une parties des vacances de Noël chez James.

Ils finirent de manger puis se rendirent à la tour de Griffondor afin de préparer leurs valises pour le lendemain. 

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler et à jouer aux échecs sauf Peter qui resta assis silencieusement. Il alla se coucher en premier en disant qu'il était épuisé.

-Vous ne trouver pas que Queudver est étrange ces temps ci questionna Remus lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

-C'est vrai, dit James, il semble tout le temps nerveux et ne parle presque plus.

-Peut-être devrions nous lui en parler, proposa Lily.

-C'est une bonne idée! répondit Patmol. Demain au Trois Balai nous pourrons essayer.

Tous approuvèrent et montèrent à leurs chambres.

En entrant dans leur dortoir, les maraudeurs le trouvèrent étrangement silencieux… Les ronflements de Peter manquaient.

-Tu ne dors pas encore, Peter, demanda Lunard.

Aucune réponse.

-Peter???

Ils s'approchèrent du lit et écartèrent les rideaux. Il était vide. 

-Mais où est-il? demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna James, pourtant, il vient juste de monter. 

-Il est peut-être redescendu et nous ne l'avons pas vu, proposa Remus.

Ils sortirent du dortoir et allèrent voir si Peter était dans la salle commune. Mais il n'y était pas.

-C'est vraiment étrange, dit Sirius, normalement il nous le dit tout le temps quand il va quelque part.

-Peut-être devrions nous prévenir Lily, offrit James, elle trouve tout le temps une solution à tout.

-Non, dit Patmol, elle nous dirait d'aller voire un professeur et de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas aller dans son dortoir.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Remus, et de toute façon il ne faut pas paniquer, il a droit d'avoir de la liberté. Nous verrons demain s'il est revenu.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils montèrent se coucher pour de bon.

¤***°***¤

-Alors, Pettigrow, dit moi les dernières nouvelles.

-N…non je.. n.. ne veux p.. pas…

-Oh que oui te va me le dire! Tu sais que je suis particulièrement doué en potion…

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche.

-Hé bien ceci, Pettigrow, c'est du veritaserum. Soi tu me dis tout toi-même ou soi je te le fais boire et… je saurai tout.

Peter réfléchit. Il préférait tout avouer de lui-même que tout dire sans s'en rendre compte. 

-C'est bon.. je… je vais te le dire…


	3. Une mauvaise surprise

SPOILER TOME 5! SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU REPARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

Enfin! Le chapitre 2. Ça été long parce que j'avais toujours de l'inspiration quand ce n'était pas le moment. Par exemple pendant la session d'examen, après mon examen de math… Heureusement que j'avais ma calculatrice pour écrire mes idées! Et le soir quand je venais pour écrire…Pof! Plus d'inspiration…Mais ce soir elle était là et je dois dire que je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre… j'ai eu une idée de dernière minute et je suis vraiment contente…

Bon, assez de Bla Bla! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Une mauvaise surprise

Le lendemain, lorsque Sirius réveilla les maraudeurs, Peter était de retour. 

-Mais où étais-tu hier? lui demanda Patmol. 

-Ouais, rajouta James, tu ne pars jamais sans nous le dire.

-Je voulais aller aux toilettes mais elles étaient prises et j'étais vraiment pressé. Alors je suis sortit de la salle commune pour aller dans une autre mais je me suis perdu en revenant…

-Là je te reconnais bien Peter! S'exclama Sirius. Jamais capable d'attendre quand sa presse! Et sans aucun sens d'orientation!

-Tu semble mieux, dit Rémus, hier tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude. 

Mais Peter n'allait pas mieux du tout. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, cherchant une raison pour ses amis qui auraient sûrement remarqué son absence. 

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lily y était déjà et elle semblait nerveuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, lui demanda sont petit ami.

-Rien! Tout va très bien. Je ne suis pas nerveuse du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela? Lui répondit-elle.

-Hein?

-Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a, James, elle est nerveuse parce qu'elle va rencontrer tes parents pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

-Mais, dit Sirius, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, Lily, les parents de James sont très chouette! La preuve, ils m'ont accueillit chez eux à bras ouvert quand je me suis enfuit de chez moi.

-Oui tu dois avoir raison, lui dit-elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne m'aimeront peut-être pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte! Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer, rassura James.

Lily semblait plus convaincu et c'est en souriant qu'elle monta à la salle avec les maraudeurs afin qu'ils fassent leurs valises. Par la suite ils quittèrent le château avec les autres élèves sauf qu'ils se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard.

-Il nous reste encore deux heures avant que la mère de James vienne, dit Patmol lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-J'avais l'intention d'acheter un cadeau à mon père, lui dit Lily. Il a été toujours intrigué par les sucreries que je rapportais à la maison.

-D'accord, répondit Cornedrue, direction Honeydukes!

Lily prit un peu de tout et Sirius en profita refaire sa provision de Gnomes au poivre. Il aimait beaucoup effrayer les premières années en crachant du feu devant leur visage. Il leur disait qu'en septième année, si on ne faisait pas ses devoirs, on les obligeait à boire une potion qui les transformait peu à peu en dragon. Plus on en buvait plus on se transformait. 

Un jour, il avait même réussit à trouver un sort qui lui permettait de se faire pousser des écailles. Les petits avaient été terrifiés.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, lui avait dit Lily. Tu pourrais bien finir par en blesser un.

-Mais, lui avait-il répondu, tu devrais être contente comme cela ils font leurs devoirs, de peur que les professeurs décident de leur faire boire de cette potion.

Lily avait finit par le laisser faire.

Ensuite, ils allèrent directement au Trois Balai pour attendre la mère de James. Sirius alla chercher les bières au beurre et les autres s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

-Dis-moi James, dit Sirius en revenant, pourquoi ta mère refuse de nous laisser transplaner seul. On a tous notre permis et ça serait beaucoup moins compliqué.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit-il, mais tu sais, elle est beaucoup mère poule depuis ce qui est arrivé à mon frère.

Il avait finit sa phrase dans un murmure. Les autres évitaient de parler de Jack, le frère de James. Il était plus vieux que James et à sa sortie de Poudlard, il y a trois ans, il était allé à une fête. La nuit avait été bien arrosée et lorsque qu'il a transplané, n'ayant pas toutes ses capacités, il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts. Le pauvre avait été tué sur-le-champ.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques instants mais il fut vite coupé par des cris provenant de la rue. La mère de James entra en trombe dans le Pub. 

-Il y a une attaque de Mangemorts, cria-t-elle, vite tout le monde sortez par la porte de derrière.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient là se précipitèrent vers la sortie et Elisabeth, la mère de James s'approcha des maraudeurs.

-Les enfants, je veux que vous transplaniez à la maison et vous ne bougiez pas de là, dit-elle en les poussant vers la porte.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et sortirent dehors.

-Est-ce que Papa est là aussi, demanda James.

-Oui, dit-elle en partant, maintenant dépêchez-vous!

Ils ne se firent pas prier et transpalnèrent aussitôt. 

-Je déteste avoir des parents Aurores, hurla James en se rendant au salon.

Les autres le suivirent et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Peter tremblait comme une feuille, Lily, Sirius et Rémus étaient livides et James faisait les cent pas autour du salon.

Elisabeth et John Potter étaient de très bon Aurores mais James s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission. Ce n'était pas rare que ses parents perdent de leurs coéquipiers et il avait très peur de les perdre après avoir perdu son frère.


	4. Le manoir Potter

Je m'excuse, je sais que j'ai mit longtemps à poster la suite mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Il faut remercier mon prof de Math (c'est toujours là que j'ai le plus d'inspiration) d'être si ennuyant ainsi je peux écrire des passage dans mon cahier. 

Chapitre 3: Le manoir Potter

-James, dit Lily pour l'énième fois, calme-toi. Tout va bien aller

Mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Enfin, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le hall. James s'y précipita aussitôt suivit de ses amis. La mère de James se tenait la mine sombre et l'air épuisé au milieu du hall.

-Où est papa, demanda James, inquiet.

-Il arrive, lui répondit sa mère.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le père de James transplana à côté d'eux.

-Alors? Demanda Sirius.

-Ils se sont tous sauvés aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés.

-Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué le village? Demanda à son tour Rémus.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Mme Potter se tourna vers Lily.

-Tu dois être Lily, la petite amie de James. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais enfin te rencontrer.

Lily était rouge comme une tomate et regardais ses pieds.

-James, dit M. Potter, tu pourrais faire les présentations!

-Oui! Dit-il semblant sortir de la lune. Papa, maman, voici Lily. Lily, je te présente mes parents, John et Elisabeth.

-Enchanté, dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis ils éclatèrent de rire. 

-Bon, dit John, maintenant que nous vous savons sain et sauf, nous repartons au ministère faire notre rapport.

Ils leurs dirent au revoir et transplanèrent à nouveau.

-Viens Lily, dit James en lui prenant la main, je te fais visiter la maison.

-Je viens avec vous, rajouta Rémus. Sirius?

-Non moi je vais demander à Fili de me préparer quelque chose, j'ai faim. Tu viens Peter?

-Euh… Oui!

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis leur arrivée. Il paraissait très nerveux. Décidément, pensèrent les autres, il va falloir lui parler.

La maison de Potter, ou plutôt le manoir, était très grand. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'immense hall, le salon, la cuisine, une salle petite à manger et une grande pour les banquets, deux salles de bal, la bibliothèque qui faisait deux étages, la salle d'étude et deux salles de bains. 

Lily était émerveillé. C'était absolument magnifique. 

-Tu n'as pas encore vu l'étage! lui dit James lorsque Lily voulut faire le tour de la bibliothèque. Tu auras tout le temps de lire durant les vacances.

Elle finit par accepter de le suivre et ils montèrent à l'étage. Il y avait la chambre des parents de James, un salon de thé, le bureau de M. Potter, une salle de conférence, et l'aile de James, comme Rémus l'appelait. Il y avait un couloir fermé par une porte et de l'autre côté se trouvait la chambre de James, celle de Sirius (l'ancienne de Jack), Trois chambres d'amis, une salle de bain et un salon où il y trouvèrent Sirius et Peter. 

La visite étant finie, ils s'installèrent avec eux.

-Avez-vous remarqué que Mme Potter a changé de sujet lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils attaquaient, dit Rémus au p bout d'un moment.

-Oui dit James c'est étrange…

-Peut-être que, commença Peter, puisque tes parents sont Aurores Tu-sais-qui veux te capturer pour le amenez dans son camp.

Peter avait décidé que s'il devait donner des informations aux mangemorts contre son gré, il en donnerait aussi à ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils voulaient attaquer James, lui répondit Sirius.

-S'ils avaient seulement voulu attaquer Pré-au-lard, sa mère nous l'aurait dit. 

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, ils nous l'auraient dit sinon et puis tu sais très bien que celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom cherche depuis longtemps un moyen pour faire entrer tes parents dans ses rangs, dit Lily à l'adresse de James.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra être très prudent, dit celui-ci. Bon assez parlé de choses sérieuses! Préparons notre blague pour la rentrée!

Lily soupira et écouta d'une oreille distraite le plan que les maraudeurs faisaient contre les Serpentards.

Elle regarda son petit ami. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt qu'elle sortirait avec le Maraudeur, elle l'aurait étripé sur-le-champ. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse. Elle et James s'étaient rapproché à la fin de leur sixième année et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au mois d'octobre. Merci à Dumbledore d'avoir organisé un Bal pour Halloween!

-Lily, tu viens? Nous allons souper.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et descendit avec les maraudeurs pour manger…

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais faire un site avec des dessins de ma fiction… pour l'instant j'ai le plan de la maison de James et les maraudeurs…

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews!


	5. Petite note je m'excuse

J'ai un gros "vide" d'inspiration à propos de cette fiction. Présentement je ne fais que penser à mon autre fiction: La fille du feu.

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je vous promet qu'aussitôt que l'inspiration me revient, je vais vous faire un beau gros chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore à ceux qui attendait la suite. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais mettre un chapitre par semaine mais je préfère attendre et de mettre de beaux chapitres qui valent la peine que de gâcher mon histoire avec quelque chose de mal fait.

J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir parce que ça me rend vraiment triste de ne pas tenir ma promesse.


End file.
